Todo lo que odio
by Mr.Vers
Summary: Lovino Vargas, un anti social con un amor platónico odiaba (además de a todo lo demás) las palabras: Hablar y gente. Detestaba salir de su casa, aborrecía dar su opinión ante el público y por encima de todo DESPRECIABA a las personas ruidosas. Lo que el no sabía es que "observar por la ventana" lo colmaría de todo aquello...y algunas cosas más. Multi pairing!


**Hola (o-o)/ Traigo una nueva historia! (aunque no ha terminado las anteriores e. e) Pero bueno, espero que les guste está inspirada en "cierto dorama" A quién adivine cuál es le dedico un fic de cualquier ship ;)**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesar, habría preferido seguir durmiendo de no ser por la incesante (y condenadamente ruidosa) alarma que reventaba sus tímpanos recordándole con dulzura que tenía plazo de una semana para terminar las traducciones de cuatro libros y enviarlas a la editorial antes de que su jefe lo echara. Lentamente se deshizo de sus sabanas, agregando tanta pereza como le era posible a sus acciones, como hacían todos esos italianos a los que les gustaba atrasar el trabajo haciendo el vago en su casa, él no iba a corromper esa hermosa tradición. Instintivamente sus ojos se dirigen a las cortinas oscuras y cerradas.

- _Me pregunto cómo estarán ese par de bolas de pelos._ \- pensó acercándose al ventanal y quitando las telas de su vista. Apenas pudo contener un suspiro (se contuvo por lo homosexual que se habría visto aquello) ante la perspectiva que tenía en frente.

Un hombre de cuerpo robusto y ojos azul celeste acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera oscura de dos perros. Lovino tomó sus binoculares y contemplo la escena casi embelesado, prácticamente sintiendo celoso del par de canes.

No, el NO era ningún pervertido salido ni mucho menos. El problema es que tenía un puto fetiche por observar a su vecino, sentía una fascinación inexplicable por aquel rubio desde la primeras vez que se habían visto, incluso podía jurar que sabía más de la vida de ese tipo que de la suya propia: Ludwing Beilschmidt (joder con el nombre tan puñeteramente alemán), medía un metro con ochenta centímetros, tenía veintiún años y vivía en Italia desde hace dos años. Todas las mañanas se despertaba puntual a las cinco de la mañana. Desayunaba fruta o cualquier cosa saludable (es un buen cocinero)y luego hacía una pequeña rutina de ejercicios que consistían en levantar pesas, hacer lagartijas, abdominales y correr, pasear a los perros y llegar justo a las seis treinta, para luego tomar una ducha y salir directamente al trabajo. Todo en un horario perfecto.

Lovino por supuesto nunca admitiría que babeaba (literalmente) el suelo por ese sujeto que, joder no negaba que era indudablemente atractivo y poseía un cuerpo tallado por los dioses, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre. Porque por sobre todas las cosas Lovino Vargas, italiano de nacimiento y profesión, NO ERA GEY. Aunque, por más que se negaba a la idea, muy dentro de sí sabía perfectamente que ya había cedido ante las malditas garras de cierto bebe con alas.

De cualquier forma, el moreno estaba consciente de que ese "amor platónico" que le hacía tener ganas de vomitar polillas, nunca iba a llegar a nada. Después de dos años viviendo a prácticamente una pared de distancia de cada edificio, Vargas nunca se había atrevido a hablar con ninguno de sus vecinos (ni planeaba hacerlo en un futuro, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo). Odiaba las conversaciones y las confrontaciones con otros seres vivos que no fueran plantas ni animales. Sentía su estómago estremecerse cada vez que por equivocación alguien tocaba su timbre. Si tenía que responder a una pregunta prefería hacerlo con monosílabos, evitando la mayor cantidad de palabras posibles. Si podían decirlo, era todo un ermitaño anti social. Pero a él le importaba una mierda todo aquello.

-Lovino~- Le distrajo la voz de alguien que preferiría no haber conocido. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta considerando la idea de fingir no estar en casa e ignorar a su visitante.- _Mon amour_ yo sé que estas ahí dentro, por favor ábreme la puerta.

-Mierda- bufó el sureño rindiéndose y cediendo ante el pedido del guardia del edificio.

-Buenos días solecito, ¿cómo ha estado tu mañana?

-Horrible.- contestó secamente el otro.

-Tranquilo parlanchín, tus palabras van a hacer que el mundo caiga en depresión.- bromeó el francés.

-Ok

-Bueno basta de charla, ¿vendrás mañana a la junta de vecinos?- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lovino, las juntas de vecinos solo eran la mezcla de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo: Hablar y personas, en específico señoras mayores que platicaban más que una cacatúa loca. Francis notó la no muy emocionada cara del joven italiano.- Hoy te toca hacer los anuncios a ti.

-¿Qué?- Lo que le faltaba, no solo tendría que escuchar las quejas y chismes de un montón de todas esas plastas, ahora también le tocaba dar anuncios en público y frente a todos.

-Sí, a ti y solo a ti. Nos vemos mañana~- se despidió el galo agitando burlonamente su sombrero y huyendo a toda velocidad.

Vargas quería que se lo tragara la tierra, tirarse al suelo y hacer un berrinche o al menos gritarle a los cielos en reclamo por su desgracia. En un arrebato de enojo pateó el marco de la puerta y se lastimo el dedo del pie, entre gritos y lamentos se sentó en el piso sujetándose con fuerza el área afectada. No fue hasta que se calmó que notó un misterioso tomate junto a su entrada, era brillante y aparentemente delicioso, tenía un memorándum pegado con el dibujo de un conejito diciéndole "Ánimo". El moreno sonrió levemente y cogiendo el regalo, se levanto y entró a su casa colocando el papelito sobre un montón más con diversos mensajes y trazos de animales.

Su reloj marcaba las seis y cuarto, aún le daba tiempo de ver al alemán una última vez. Tomó sus binoculares y se acercó a la ventana.

-Kesese~ ¡El grandioso yo está listo para conquistar Italia!- exclamó altanero un chico de piel blanca y ojos color sangre.

-Cierra la boca de una vez.- dijo irritado su acompañante acomodándose los lentes.

-Tranquilo señorito, solo le estoy avisando a este poco asombroso país lo que le espera.

-Venimos a ver a Ludwing, no a hacer el idiota en el aeropuerto. Qué vergüenza me hiciste pasar saltando por todos lados y hablándole tan vulgarmente al taxista que nos trajo.

-Todo lo que hay en tu cabeza es West, ya cásate.- Bromeo Gilbert intentando sonreír sin mucho éxito, con el austriaco siempre era lo mismo.

El par de amigos entraron al edificio cargando las maletas, como Roderich se cansó a los tres escalones, se separaron yendo el austriaco por el elevador y el pruso (cargando con todo el equipaje)subiendo por las escaleras. Después de un rato Gilbert consideró que haberse ido por el elevador hubiera sido más inteligente; pero bueno, tras mucho esfuerzo, caídas y maldiciones llegó al tercer piso donde vivía su hermano.

-WEST TU ASOMBROSAMENTE GUAPO HERMANO VINO.- anunció el alvino soltando una risa estridente.

- _Bruder_ \- saludó sorprendido y un poco impactado el menor, nuevamente el alvino no había tenido la delicadeza de avisarle de su visita. Luego de ayudar a su pariente con las maletas y de que entraran en la casa el peli plata se lanzó sobre uno de los muebles de la sala.

-¿Dónde está Rody?

-¿Vino contigo?- inquirió el rubio consternado. Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos conocían perfectamente a aquel austriaco y sabían que aparte de ser extremadamente delicado y refinado en todo lo que hacía, tenía una pequeña...deficiencia para "ubicarse" en lugares grandes. Ludwing se llevo una mano a la cara y se dirigió a la salida.- Voy a buscarlo, tú descansa.

Pasaron un par de segundos de silencio antes de que Gilbert estallara en risas y carcajadas. Se encontraba rodando por el suelo burlándose de la estupidez de su remilgado amigo cuando se sintió observado, repentinamente se detuvo y giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana. No había nadie, solo un par de palomas que peleaban sobre uno de los marcos de la pared de enfrente. Regreso lentamente a su posición original y después de tres segundos volteó bruscamente. Justo delante de él, en el edificio continuo, un chico de cabello castaño y binoculares no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido y fue atrapado en una situación...rara.

-¿Qué coño? ¿Me estabas espiando?- interrogó el germánico como si el acosador lo fuera a escuchar a esa distancia. Para su sorpresa el tipo del otro lado negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. El mayor de los Beilschmidt no podía creer lo descarados que podían ser los vecinos de su pequeño West, no podía dejar las cosas así. Se acercó determinante al cristal del portillo y clavo sus escarlatas en los olivo del pervertido, luego dijo en lenguaje de labios.

-" _Voy por ti"_

 **Gracias por leer, recibo con gusto favs, follows, reviews, consejos, sugerencias, amenazas, plantones y suicidios.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap. (o-o)/**


End file.
